


drawings of the dark crystal

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gelfling, fizgig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: Some drawings of the dark crystal that I created.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have entered into the creation of digital drawings and I wanted to share my drawings a little, they have told me that to be the first ones they are not so bad (I almost don't draw laziness) I hope you like them.

una gelfling grotana llamada Liana aunque me gustó más en el boceto original, y dos Fizgigs.

Espero que les guste, acepto comentarios constructivos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new drawings of my favorite princesses, I liked them a lot although I think that Brea did not fit very well and Tavra (my favorite) I put more time haha.
> 
> Little by little I am improving this drawing although I have a hard time drawing mouths, I will practice a lot.

Seladon fue el primero que hice para ser sincero, no me encantó.

Si Seladon no me amaba, Brea es igual, realmente me costó mucho hacer Brea y no porque pensé que iba a hacerlo más fácil :(

Tavra amaba la verdad con los demás, solo me tomó alrededor de 3 a 4 horas con Tavra tarde 7 horas jaja.

Amo demasiado a Tavra, quería saber qué hermoso es, no sé si lo hice pero me gustó el resultado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I thank you in advance for your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been receiving some drawing classes and I feel that if they are working, you who believe.

Gelfling of the Stone en el clan de los bosques llamado Oriale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and thank you very much for watching.


	4. Darkening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My gentle Deet consumed by the darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this drawing, I never thought to make this drawing but I like how it turned out.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Dousan girl, I hope to gelfling each clan.


End file.
